


Male²

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: First Meeting, Gay Bar, M/M, Younger Jean-Luc Picard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean-Luc Picard meets Walker Keel in a "rather exotic bar on Tau Ceti III", as referenced in TNG's "Conspiracy".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Male²

Picard was not suprised to find himself inside this bar on Tau Ceti III. What _did_ surprise him, however, was that he had actually had the nerve to go out on the evening before he had to leave for an important mission. As always, he had found himself unable to sleep, so he had gotten up, put on his clothes - and then he had done something he usually did _not_ do: He had left his hotel and had kept on walking until he had seen the sign above the door of the bar. It had intrigued him because it had had a palm tree on it, which had reminded him of Earth.  
  
The name of the bar had been written next to the palm tree, in English and in neon pink letters.  
  
 _Male²_.  
  
Picard had realized immediately what kind of bar this would turn out to be, of course - but he had not been driven away by it, on the contrary. It had been some time since he had been with a man, and he had suddenly found himself longing for it, so, he had walked in and had liked what he had seen: Lots of palm trees, lots of male waiters who wore very little, lots of exotic drinks - and lots of interesting customers.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Picard looked up and saw a human male standing in front of his table. "Hey. "  
  
"You here alone?"  
  
Picard nodded.  
  
"Well, not anymore." The man sat down. "I'm Walker. Walker Keel."  
  
"Jean-Luc Picard."  
  
"A Frenchman? Wow. I've never actually met a real Frenchman."  
  
Picard couldn't hide his smile. "Well, now you have."  
  
Keel smiled back. "I can't wait to get to know him, actually."

 

 

**********

Picard tried to open his eyes and failed.  
  
He tried it again and this time it worked; but then the bright sunlight that came from the window above his hotel bed seemed to pierce right into his brain and his head suddenly felt like as if it were about to explode.  
  
He coughed, which made the pain even worse. "Computer... what's the time...?"  
  
"It is now eleven-hundred hours and twenty minutes."  
  
"Oooh. Merde."  
  
He still had about two hours before he had to report back to his ship, but he wasn't sure if he would make it in time - certainly not in his current condition. He sat up and stared at the empty bottles on the floor and only then did he remember what had been in them, how much of it he had had... and with whom.

His gaze fell on the clothes on the floor and, sure enough, some of them weren't his.  
  
"Walker?" he croaked.  
  
There was no answer - but then he suddenly heard the sound of the old-fashioned water shower coming from the small bathroom.

Picard rubbed his forehead and slowly began to remember even more details about the night before. Walker and he had talked a lot, drank a lot, and then they had ended up in Picard's hotel room with even more drinks. One thing had led to another, and their lovemaking had been passionate, intense and very memorable, despite the amount of real alcohol that both of them had consumed.  
  
Picard got up from the bed, groaned again when he felt even more pain in his head and then slowly walked up to the bathroom door.  
  
He really needed a shower.

 


End file.
